


The Phone Call

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Scott was not a happy camper.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 8
Kudos: 590
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #390: Formal, Teen Wolf Bingo





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> A second fic for Full Moon Ficlet #390: Formal
> 
> For my Teen Wolf Bingo: Jealousy

Peter waited a month -- about 29 days longer than Stiles would have thought -- before he paid a midnight visit to the puppy Scott had left behind to 'guard' Beacon Hills. The puppy rolled over and showed his belly as fast as he could when he woke to find Peter in his bedroom, watching him sleep. One low growl had the boy babbling every secret Scott had left with him. 

Once the boy was reduced to begging to be allowed to leave town, Peter relented and gave him a week. He was gone the next day.

That resulted in an ugly phone call from Scott to Stiles.

"Stiles! What the fuck?" Scott demanded.

"About what?" Stiles went for innocent. "How are you doing? How is Oklahoma? Hope there's nice people there, have you met anyone interesting? How's the clinic working out for you?"

"Stiles! I left Chad in charge of Beacon Hills! How dare you scare the heck out of him and send him packing," Scott shouted. "Now who's going to protect the town? And my mom?"

"We're doing fine, thanks for asking," Stiles replied with the same innocent tone. "We had dinner with your mom last week, that was fun. She made her enchiladas for us and, let me tell you, they were as good as ever!"

"STILES!" Scott shouted.

"Scott!" Stiles replied, disappointed. "What the fuck did you think was going to happen? This hell hole of a town would become full of rainbows and unicorns?" 

"Chad would have taken care of anything!" Scott replied.

"Chad turned tail and ran the first chance he got," Stiles scoffed. "He should be there by now."

"He is, and he's babbling gibberish," Scott said. "He's talking about a huge monster with fiery eyes who promised not to eat him if he left town."

"How considerate of the monster!" Stiles had to hold in a laugh.

"Who's going to protect the town now?" Scott demanded.

"We've talked to Satomi and she has some wolves who are looking to move to a new pack," Stiles offered. "They've been very helpful and one might even join my dad in the Sheriff's office."

"Stiles. Who is 'we'?" Scott said slowly. "Are you working with _Peter Hale_?" Scott sneered the name.

"And what if I am?" Stiles challenged calmly. "It's been Hale territory for a couple hundred years. Only fair that the Hale that is living here is in charge."

Stiles didn't mention the claiming ceremony they had already performed. If Chad hadn't felt something and reported it back to Scott, well, that was too bad.

"He's too dangerous," Scott shouted. "You're going to get hurt!"

_Only as much as I want to!_ Stiles thought.

"Satomi has no problem with us, and we've talked to the Faraday pack, as well as the O'Hara pack," Stiles recounted. "Oh, and Chris Argent is back and working with us, too. I think we'll be fine."

"Stiles! The Faradays and O'Haras would never even talk to me, much less work with my pack," Scott whined. "Satomi would barely respond to any questions I had."

"Not to worry," Stiles assured him, somewhat gleefully. "We've dusted off some of the old Hale treaties and we've made formal alliances with all of them. And we have a couple more packs that we're working on formal alliances with."

"Stiles!" 

Stiles could almost hear Scott stamping his feet in frustration. He bit back a laugh and took a deep breath.

"You have a good thing there," Stiles said soberly. "You have a good job, a kick-ass girlfriend, the best part of your pack, and a place to develop as your own. What more could you ask for?"

Silence.

"Your mom said she was going to go out and visit," Stiles offered the olive branch. 

"Yeah," Scott said reluctantly. "There's a good hospital in the next town and she's going to check to see if she can get a job there."

Stiles knew from his dad that Melissa was torn. As much as she wanted to be near Scott, she wasn't convinced she wanted to move. The visit was an effort to try to reach out to Scott, to see how -- or even if -- she fit into his new life. Stiles was firmly staying out that one.

"So you keep in touch, but don't worry about Beacon Hills," Stiles told Scott. "Okay?"

"I guess," Scott replied. 

"Good to catch up!" Stiles said faux-cheerfully. "Talk to you soon!"

_Or not._


End file.
